A New Chapter
by Lazy Luxsoka
Summary: Ahsoka Tano's life after leaving the Jedi as well as Barriss's and Anakin's time coping with Ahsoka's decision to leave. *Will be Luxsoka and other pairings*
1. Chapter 1

**A New Chapter**

**Barriss Offee POV**

_"I did it. Because I've come to realize what many people in the Republic have come to realize, that the Jedi are the ones responsible for this War. That we've so lost our way that we have become villains in this conflict, that we are the ones that should be put on trial, all of us! And my attack on the Temple was an attack on what the Jedi have become: an army fighting for the Dark side, fallen from the Light that we once held so dear. This Republic is failing! It's only a matter of time."_ The words flew out of my mouth, yet I didn't regret them. I had seen the truth, I saw the corruption, the lies and how weak the Jedi Order really is. In fact I saw it in a vision, but nobody would listen to me about what I saw in that vision. Not even my own master, she was too busy with some stupid crime in the Underworld. I never will understand why we try to watch the dangers in the Underworld, that Underworld IS a danger. It's quite simple to understand, at least I think so…. And I don't regret my actions, my plan worked perfectly, the people saw how easily the Republic can be swayed against one of it's own with the right persuasion. I can sense the evil in the room, and the Jedi are still blinded by it. Pathetic. And as I get taken away, I sense a new emotion, nothing. And it's coming from Ahsoka….

**_(Two Days Later)_**** Ahsoka Tano POV**

I look out to the beautiful life around me, so different from Coruscant. Just as the mention of that _name_ I feel a sadness sweep over me. Barriss was my best friend, and then she betrayed me…. I can't even imagine how someone so strong in the force could be blinded so easily by the evil inside. But who am I kidding, she was right. I knew it, and so did Anakin. _Anakin…_I feel so sick just thinking of his name, the look on his face when I decided not to come back. That look alone broke my heart in two. Yet the shock in the force when I told him how I understood what it felt like to want to leave, that truly broke me down. Of course I knew about him and Padme'. How could I not? I kept that secret, even to them. I'm not upset that they are married, Anakin was like a brother to me, and Padme' was like a sister. It wasn't that, no it was the fact they didn't trust me enough to keep it a secret. While thinking about this I sense a presence that I can't help but to smile at.

**Lux Bonteri POV**

I had found Ahsoka on the streets of Coruscant just outside the apartment building I was staying at. She was a mess. I knew what had happened of course. I had just gotten back from the vote to decide her fate. What I didn't know was that she had left the Jedi Order. She had no clue where to go either. I let her stay with me for as long as she needed, with slight reluctance she accepted. Being the new senator of Onderon had it's perks, including the constant transports available. I took Ahsoka back to Onderon the next day. I wanted to help her cope with everything. But all that was on the holonet was information surrounding Barriss and Ahsoka. I couldn't resist watching it all thought. Most of it now was just recordings from old missions Ahsoka was on. It fascinated me, how the Jedi worked. What kind of assignments Ahsoka was sent on and with who. I watched it constantly. After looking at the chrono, though I decided to check on Ahsoka. As I quickly walked up to her room and put up my hand to knock on her door, it opened and there stood Ahsoka. We were about two inches away from each other. My heart started pounding and I blushed madly. Ahsoka's lekku were navy blue at this point. "T-th-the holonets showing some of your early missions… do you want to watch it with me?" I only realized how stupid it sounded after I said it.

**Ahsoka Tano POV**

All I could do is nod. Lux smiled awkwardly and gestured for me to follow him. What just happened?! We almost kissed! What would have happened if we DID kiss? I don't understand my feelings toward Lux, as a Jedi I grew up being taught to never form an attachment. But I'm not a Jedi anymore…. And what if he likes me back? No, he already told me he didn't, I could sense his excitement when Steela kissed him. It's pretty clear that he doesn't like me like that. But what if he did?

**Anakin Skywalker POV**

It's only been three days since Ahsoka left. It feels like a part of me died. But I don't blame her. I just worry about her. I sense her conflicting feelings, they're like a neon sign in the force. But what is triggering those feelings!? I try to figure this out as I walk down the corridors of the Jedi Temple. According to the Council, I'm on a two month meditative retreat. To time me time to get over Ahsoka. Or to put it to a more accurate term, forget about her. Something I can never do. I need to know where she would go. Where can she go? She was raised by the Jedi, she didn't even know her family. She knew a handful of politicians. Padme, Senator Chuchi, Senator Organa and at a point Senator Bonteri, but she was killed. As I thought of a list of people of all people Senator Bonteri stays fresh in my mind. Ahsoka barely knew her and she's dead…but her son isn't. My eyes widen as I remember Mina Bonteri's son, Lux. I remember Padme mentioning him joining the Republic senate right before this whole mess started! As I think more about this possibility I start to rush toward the hanger bay. Without a moments hesitation I head toward the senate building. This _boy_ is my best chance to finding Ahsoka.

**This is my very first story on here and I would really appreciate reviews, tips, ideas, anything really. And note this WILL be a Luxsoka and will be canon.**


	2. Chapter 2

A New Chapter

Chapter Two

**Ahsoka Tano POV**

As me and Lux sit down on the large sofa in the living area to watch one of my past missions I continue to think about my emotions. Only to be interrupted by the sound of the program starting. As I watch I see the white sterol environment known as the medbay. I watch a familiar blond haired human with artificial violet eyes and a big, cheesy smile plastered on her slim, freckled face. She announces that some of the first known survivors of the Blue Shadow Virus are in the room next to her. I can't help but to roll my eyes at her fake look of interest. I can feel Lux's surprise. The reporter walks into the room, my room. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Lux smile. He had told be he had heard about me before he met me since his father would hack into the Republic news sometimes. I had just gotten over the physical effect of the deadly Virus, but I still felt horrible at the time. And that snobby reporter wasn't helping my case with her constant questioning about what happened. All I can do is watch myself have a coughing fit on live broadcasting.

**Anakin Skywalker POV**

As I enter the Senate building I'm almost immediately stopped. Senator Chuchi walks over to be with a smile on her face. I'm ready to just run away from her, but her words make that option impossible. "He's not here, he's on Onderon."

**Barriss Offee POV**

I was sitting in my cell, alone. I simply sat on the bench with my eyes closed. I was being tried in court privately. They were too afraid to let me loose. I cannot sense Ahsoka's presence anywhere, which was worrying the heck out of me. When I last sensed her presence, Ahsoka felt _nothing_. That worried me the most. I couldn't help it, I never wanted to use Ahsoka, I never wanted to any of this. But I would die because of it. I hadn't thought this through enough. I had to hurry to do it before people found out. The nanodroids weren't supposed to be so powerful, only to kill Jackar. Letta _wanted _it that way. And of course her dying, it had to be done. But I'm still not as bad as the Jedi themselves. I declared my independence from them, and so did Ahsoka. I open my eyes to see the door open and two guards come in.

**Sorry it's short. It's a transitional chapter. The next chapter takes place three days after this one by the way. **


	3. Chapter 3

A New Chapter

Chapter Three

**Anakin Skywalker POV**

It's been three days since Senator Chuchi told me of Lux Bonteri's whereabouts. I had to get permission to leave, now is not a time I want to be yelled at by Master Windu. Right before I got ready to leave in my Starfighter, Obi-Wan totally ruined the Twilight on Mandalore…we found out Barriss had escaped the authority's. She is somewhere on Coruscant. Luckily I'm on retreat or else I know I would have to help search for her. I'm oust now getting ready to leave. My Starfighter had to be searched for anything useful. I'm just happy to finally get to leave.

**Ahsoka Tano POV**

Lux has decided to take me to explore Onderon. As we walk through Iziz I can't help but to notice all of the happy couples. I could be in one now. I could be one of those people. Without even thinking about it, I grasp Lux's hand, holding it tightly. I sense his surprise but it quickly disappears and soon he's holding onto my hand just as tightly. I also sense that he now enjoys it. I smile just at the thought. Maybe there's a hope for me and Lux. Just maybe.

**Barriss Offee POV**

I didn't realize that it was so easy to evade authorities. All it took was to hide inside a storage container, well after I got out of my cell. I am just getting into the atmosphere while in a stolen cruiser. I know where to go however, Onderon. It was out of the way and nobody would suspect it. I sense something, something very faint but on Onderon. Perhaps it's a force sensitive child, then I can save it from the Jedi. But I must act fast, as far as I know there could be Republic forces headed there. I _was_ going to go to Mandalore, but that Darth Maul is there, it's not a safe place currently. And I wasn't stupid, I was going to stay unnoticed. At least I hoped to.

**Lux Bonteri POV**

I continue to hold onto Ahsoka's hand as we walk around Iziz. People stare and whisper, but I don't mind that much. But I do pick up my pace for Ahsoka's sake. We were just looking around, I would point at important landmarks and such. As we pass by a clothing store a thought hits me, all Ahsoka has is her normal Jedi gear. If she had her own wardrobe, she would blend in more. As we approach another store advertising clothes, I stop. Ahsoka turns to me and raises an eyemarking. "Come on, let's look in here. It will help you blend in if you have some new clothes." Ahsoka looks inside the store and although she hesitates, she does follow me inside.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Chapter

Chapter Four

**Ahsoka Tano POV**

As we enter the store, I start questioning who this store was designed for. It's split in half, one side has men's wear, the other women's. It's actually gross, some of it. I quickly head to wear simple tees and pants are, instead of the slutty outfits being shown on mannequins. Lux stays by me and says I can get whatever I want. I keep forgetting that as Senator, he gets as much money as he wants. I do pick stuff up and start looking. Out of the corner of my eye I spot a aqua shirt. I quickly walk over to see if anything looks like it would fit. Within an hour, Lux and I leave. We both are carrying bags, Lux wanted to help me with it all. We decide to go back to Lux's house. I gladly agree.

**Anakin Skywalker POV**

I finally get to Onderon, I forgot how far away it is from Coruscant. I don't even know where Bonteri lives. I landed in Iziz though, so it shouldn't be too hard to ask somebody. Now that he's senator, people should know these things. I start walking casually, wearing a cloak to hide most of my tunic. I freeze though, something dark has landed on Onderon, and it's coming toward me. I was so busy worrying about Ahsoka that I didn't even realize someone was right behind me, and they were armed.

**Barriss Offee POV**

I still had one of Ventress's lightsabers. They were both in the prison, but I didn't have enough time to grab the other one. They were locked away in separate containers, their own prison cells. I sensed Anakin through the force like a light in a dark room. Despite all of the innocent people around us both, I lunged for him, the red saber lighting up my face. But Anakin was no fool, he had his sapphire blue saber out right in time to block my own. Gasps of surprise and screams of terror come from the mouths of hundreds, swarming by on the busy street. A Dalgo pulling a merchants cart is spooked by the chaos and bucks, the tiny cart goes up and the mechanics on it topple, sparks begin to fly. Anakin looks to make sure nobody was injured, I quickly attack. Anakin blocks my attack and parries at my head. I block and kick his knee, his stance cripples and Anakin cry's out. I don't stop, I attack again. This time there's more anger behind it. He is already falling. Each attack continues to throw him off balance. He can only move his saber up and down to block my attacks. Suddenly, a familiar green blade pops out of a new saber. A familiar saber, being held by a very familiar Togruta.

**Ahsoka Tano POV**

As me and Lux were headed back, we heard screams and sparks. My natural instinct was of course to help. I immediately ran toward the panicked screams, darting past citizens either running towards me or not moving at all. I froze at what I saw, Barriss was attacking Anakin with one of Ventress's lightsabers. With an anger I didn't realize I possessed, I drew my lightsaber (the one I still had) and yelled at Barriss "Stand down! NOW!" Barriss did stop attacking Anakin and looked at me, startled. So did Anakin, though he smiled a little as well. Lux had just managed to catch up to me and stood behind me. Barriss got control of herself again and lunged forward at me, lightsaber and all. I held my ground however, holding my position. I was, of course, using my favored reverse grip. Barriss was fighting full of hatred, I fought calmly and focused. I noticed how undefended her right side was and quickly slashed at it. Barriss dodged it, just barely though. Anakin saw her weakness however and got up. We fought together, I would lunge and as Barriss moved to block my attack, Anakin would move to hit her right side. Eventually we got lucky, Anakin made a gash on her right shoulder. With a scream of agony, Barriss fell to the ground.

**Anakin Skywalker POV**

After Barriss fell I quickly picked her up and put her hands in binders, I held her hands behind her back and turned to Ahsoka. I looked at her sad eyes, she was giving me the same look as before. We still had our bond and I sensed how conflicted she truly was. "Ahsoka, you can still come back" I wanted her to come back, I missed her. She was like my sister, and I didn't want to loose her. Lux moved over toward Ahsoka and wrapped an arm around her. Ahsoka looked up at me, I saw determination in her eyes. I waited a couple minutes before she spoke up again "I've made a decision."

**Okay, i'm working on making the chapters longer. And It's not exactly a cliffhanger, more like the fact I want to know what people want Ahsoka to do? Go back to the order or stay on Onderon? And then of course May the Fourth be with you! Again thanks for the reviews and advice and just for reading this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

A New Chapter

Chapter Five

**Ahsoka Tano POV**

"No. I'm not going back. I'm not going to let the Jedi do that to me again. I can't let that happen." I told Anakin, the hurt all over his face. I wanted to just disappear. I felt people's eyes all over me. I sensed Anakin's disappointment. Even Barriss looked at me sadly. Lux still had an arm around me. "I'm sorry, Anakin…I failed you…." With that statement, me and Lux walked away.

**Barriss Offee POV**

Anakin's hands loosened on my arms, but I didn't even try to run. The effects my actions had were horrible. All I wanted was to make a statement. But all I did was doom myself. My head fell. I truly realized what I had done to Ahsoka, myself and Anakin…. And I was definitely going to pay the price for my actions. After a while Anakin mumbled a hazy "let's go." But I was in a daze. We headed to where Anakin had parked his Starfighter, he contacted the Jedi and reported how he founded me. The entire council seemed to depress, just slightly when Anakin retold what Ahsoka had said. Obi-Wan and Master Plo looked devastated, or at least Obi-Wan. Only a couple of people could read Master Plo's emotions, Ahsoka was one of those people. The hologram turned off at the end of Anakin's report.

**Anakin Skywalker's POV**

There wasn't enough room in my fighter for me and Barriss. We trudged along the streets of Onderon once again. We were headed for the palace to meet up with the king. I felt numb. Just seeing Ahsoka again got my hopes up that she would come back. What was I thinking? It hadn't even been a week since she left! Why would she come back now!? I mentally hit myself for thinking she would come back. We approach the palace quicker than expected. The security led us to the throne room.

**Ahsoka Tano POV**

Me and Lux actually get to his home this time. Scratch that, it's like a mansion. The outside is all old stone. It's very old and rustic looking. But as we enter, the marble and ocean blue colors wake you of any doubts. I keep forgetting to ask why it's all so blue and white. It's extremely modern and clean on the inside, yet it still keeps an old charm. Lux walks me to my room. Instead of letting him leave, I cling onto him and lead him to the little balcony connecting to my room. The sun is out and as bright as ever. Lux silently agrees and follows. I just stand there, looking at Onderon's flora and fauna. I can see the cliff where I dropped Steela….

**Lux Bonteri POV**

Ahsoka let go when we reached the balcony, but I didn't dare leave her. I noticed her stare at the cliff…where Steela died, Onderon was saved and Ahsoka got shot. I take the two steps necessary to come up directly behind Ahsoka and wrap my arms around her, my head resting in her montrals. To my surprise, she doesn't move or comment, all see does is lean back. I smile at my little victory. I've always had _some_ sort of feeling for Ahsoka. As a child, my father would hack into the Republic news. Because we lived on Raxus, that was illegal. We never got caught though. When the Clone War started, it actually became _easier_ to get Republic news. It became part of our routine. That's when I first learned about the Jedi, and Ahsoka. In fact she was on the news almost all the time. Some things like the blue shadow virus, however, I never saw or looked into it. When I met Ahsoka, I was amazed by her. The news made her sound like just another Jedi. Knowing Ahsoka made a HUGE difference. I never knew who she was. And then Carlac, I regret even knowing who Death Watch are. But the kiss, that's the only thing I don't regret. It felt amazing to be able to kiss Ahsoka, just once. I now know what feelings I have toward Ahsoka are, I love Ahsoka Tano. And I wasn't embarrassed when a maid came into the room to tell Ahsoka and me that Saw was here to talk to us about a security issue. I was only embarrassed when Saw walked in on us right after her. It was also then that Ahsoka seemed to come out of whatever thoughts she was thinking. We quickly separated, both of us were blushing. Ahsoka's lekku and montrals where a deep royal blue. Saw, however was laughing hysterically.

**I'm sorry it took so long to update! And again, i'm trying to make chapters longer. It took a while for me to make this chapter, i've been very busy with, well life. Please comment, any suggestions are welcome! Thank you for reading! Oh yeah, before I forget, nevermind, I just forgot what I was going to say... May the force be with you!**


	6. Author's Note

**I know what you're thinking, how I haven't updated for like a month and then this is what you get. Well I'm sorry about that, I really am but I don't have any ideas for this story. So instead of just never updating again, I've decided to let you choose what I'm going to do next. Whatever you want. You can send a review or PM me. Please, tell me what you want. Do you want canon or an AU? Do you want Episode Three or random time inbetween? Rebels or citizen? Prisoner or general? Whatever YOU want. I'll try to incorporate whatever I can, but I can't do that unless YOU tell me what you want. So do it, go ahead right now. You decide the story. You decide how long it takes to update. May the force be with you!**


	7. Two author notes in a row Sorry

**I am putting both of my stories on hold for the moment. I have writers block and can't think of what to do to fit the plot. I just need some time to think over what to do next. I'm sorry for anyone who is actually reading this. May the force be with you.**


End file.
